Hold On
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Leona is a time jumper witch. The last one of her race when the war had destroyed them all. She has a tendency of not meeting people in the right order. That is also including the one that seems to care a lot about her. Part 1 of Time Jumping Witch.
1. Prologue

Hold On

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Leona is a time jumper witch. The last one of her race when the war had destroyed them all. She has a tendency of not meeting people in the right order. That is also including the one that seems to care a lot about her. Part 1 of Time Jumping Witch.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Authoress Note: I know that I shouldn't be writing another series, but well… this tends to happen a lot. I thought that it was wise that I get this up because I wouldn't remember what happens if I don't have it written. Each story is going to be 26 chapters long. And where Leona is going to show up well it won't be told because well the reviews will help me decide on which episodes will be written. Which Doctor's Leona will be meeting. The first chapter will be my own. At the end of it will be leading right into Season 5 Episode 8 The Hungry Earth. What will happen when 11 meets Leona? What will Leona do when she meets the Doctor for the first time?

Information about Leona… well lets see she is 5'6, has shoulder length light brown hair and bright green eyes. Which incarnation she is well I can't really tell you because well… it would be hard to explain. It is all because she will be jumping through time so much.

Without further ado Prologue of Hold On. Allons-y!

**Prologue**

The Time Jumper

The glorious purple planet known as Helmos was the home to the race the Witches. Magic was well known for the Witches. But magic came in all sorts of colours which stated who they were meant to be.

Purple magic was only in the royal family. Red magic was for the warriors. Blue magic was for the healers. Green were for the high up in commands that were loyal to the royal family. But there was a magic that was the rarest of all. Silver and gold magic which were time jumpers.

Time jumpers were taken from their families at the age of five to begin their long hard training of becoming proper time jumpers. At 150 years old they would be ready for their first time jump. Since there were so few of them they were well protected never being allowed to see any other witches except for ones like themselves. And that is the path that they would be stuck in forever.

Leona was on that path. She never really knew her parents and now she was stuck in a school… the Academy as they called it for higher learning. She was stuck there until she was 150. Well thankfully that wasn't going to last very long. She was going to be going on her first time jump and she wouldn't have to worry about being on the planet. She was going to finally be allowed to meet up with others for the first time that weren't like her.

Leona ran a hand through her hair nervously.

Malikai looked at her. "You will do just fine." He said to her knowing that she was afraid of travelling on her own.

Leona looked at Malikai. "How can you be so sure that I won't mess up."

"You have studied for this." Malikai said with a smile. "You won't mess up. They wouldn't let you go if you weren't ready. You're ready."

Leona nodded her head.

"Leona." The instructor called out for the young light brown haired witch.

"Good luck." Malikai said softly squeezing her shoulder.

Leona went up to the circle that was in the middle of the room.

"You know the rules of time jumping." The instructor told her.

Leona nodded her head.

"Do not mess with fixed points."

"Yes, sir."

"Good luck."

Silver and gold surrounded her and she was gone.

THUMP!

Leona landed on someone. Her lips brushed up against something soft. Her eyes fluttered open. Her bright green eyes locked onto a pair of green eyes. She was kissing someone! She threw herself back and scooted back trying to get away from him. Her cheeks were bright pink. In 150 years she had never locked lips with someone.

"Leona?" The man that she had landed on asked softly. His green eyes were wide.

"Where... Where am I?" Leona asked softly.

"Leona… it's me." The man said softly standing up dusting himself off a bit.

She locked her bright green eyes with his. "Who are you?" She felt like she could trust him, but she wanted to know what his name was.

"I'm the Doctor, Leona." He swallowed the lump that was in his throat. "You don't know me?"

Leona shook her head.

"This is your first time meeting me?"

Leona nodded her head.

The Doctor held out his hand to her.

She took it and he pulled her up onto her feet.

"Leona this is Amy and Rory." The Doctor said looking at her.

Leona nodded her head. "I have travelled with you before?"

"Yes, Leona."

"Doctor you promised me a beach." Amy said whining a little bit. She wanted to go to a beach. They needed to relax. They needed to relax and not continue on with this running that they had been doing for a while now.

"Right Rio!" The Doctor said with a smile.

Leona blinked. Rio? She was definitely going to have a crash course now. She had a feeling that her training would not be helping her any time soon. She just could screw this up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I have revealed which Doctor Leona first meets. I will be setting the next two chapters in The Hungry Earth Season 5 Episode 8. Which Doctor should she meet after 11? And what episode should be next? She is a time jumper after all so she's not going to meet people in order. Please review and let me know what you think. I know it is just the prologue and it isn't really the best written at least not in my eyes. But then again I am my worst critic. I hate it when I think that something isn't that good and usually they are pretty okay once they are written. But please leave me a review and I will be updating this soon. I know that I shouldn't be writing more Doctor Who stories, but I just can't help it. Because well I would've forgotten it and reason why it is uploaded is because I would forget to if I don't post it once the chapter is finished. What will happen with Leona there in The Hungry Earth? Will it be different? Until next time.


	2. That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Hold On. This will be the first part of The Hungry Earth. I will be splitting the episodes up because there is so much to add plus with a time jumping witch well… who knows what will happen. How will Leona react to seeing creatures that she never has seen before? Also how is she going to interact with Amy, Rory, and 11 in this episode. Well you won't have to wait too long because the interactions are going to be in this chapter that is for sure. Poor Leona will be out of place that is for sure. She won't know what hit her, but then again you would be in the same boat if you only had been around very few people in your life and they were like you and you could never meet anyone outside of the time jumpers. Never getting to see other races in person and being thrown right into it like Leona was. I hope that I have Amy and Rory in character because I never really wrote for them yet because I am not into those episodes in my stories quite yet. I hope that I kept them in character okay. They were a challenge that was for sure. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Hold On. Allons-y!

**Chapter 1**

That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

Leona was knocked off balance when the Tardis landed. She fell to the floor groaning.

"Again Doctor?" Amy complained getting up off of her fiance Rory.

Leona got up onto her feet holding onto her head. "Does this happen often?" She asked rubbing the sore spot that was on her head.

"Oh yes, it does seem like it." Rory muttered under his breath.

"Hey I'm not that bad." The Doctor said defending himself.

Leona dusted the silver dress that she wore off.

Amy looked at her. "Would you like me to help you pick out something more suitable for where we are going to be going?" Amy asked curiously.

Leona looked over at Amy. She bit her lip. She didn't know Amy and she was asking to help her find something to wear that would probably be much more comfortable than what she was wearing at that moment. Leona closed her eyes and took a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She opened her eyes and nodded her head. She would allow Amy to help her find something to wear.

Amy smiled at Leona and grabbed her hand before dragging her off to go and find something for her to wear.

Rory looked at the Doctor and saw the far off look that he had in his eyes. "You alright there, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at Rory and slipped his hands into his tweed coat he wore. "Yes, I am fine."

"I doubt it. You're upset. You are upset that this is the first time that Leona has met up with you."

The Doctor moved his hands and rubbed his face. It was true. He was upset that Leona didn't know who he was and that kiss that they shared made him miss the version of her that he known so well. She was after all his Leona, but the Leona that was there with them at this moment was not his Leona. This was the shy Leona that he had met many many years ago. "Yes… I am…"

"She will come back soon."

The Doctor nodded his head. He knew that was true. She always popped in and out of his time stream. He never really knew when she would show up. He would feel her magic before she showed up. It was like she was always meant to be part of his time line and never meeting up in the right order. It made him sad to know that. But she was a time jumper. She wasn't meant to stay in the same time line forever. She was supposed to jump around doing what she did best. She always seemed to find the Tardis though. That was a good sign. "I know…"

Amy came back with Leona right behind her. Amy looked at Rory and the Doctor and noticed that they had talked about something because the two of them were somber. Very somber. It wasn't normal for them to be like this. Not with Leona anyways. "I'm back." She said breaking them out of their thoughts.

The Doctor turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw what Leona was wearing.

Leona nervously stuck her hands in the tight short shorts that she was wearing. Knee high purple socks with black ankle boots, a purple tank top, and a plaid top that was tied under her bust to kind of keep her some what warm. She wasn't use to someone staring at her like the Doctor was now. It made her uncomfortable.

Amy cleared her throat. "Shall we go?" She questioned.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. "Yes… of course." He walked towards the door of the Tardis. "Behold…" He opened the door. "Rio!"

Amy and Rory stepped out of the Tardis. This was not what they were expecting.

Leona looked out the door and saw that it was more like… well it was something that she had never seen before. What the heck was this?

"Nuh-uh." Amy said shaking her head. This was not what she wanted.

"Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe." Rory said crossing his arms.

"No." The Doctor walked forward. "Oh, feel that though, what's that?" He bounced in place. "Ground feels strange… Just me. Wait… That's weird."

Leona came out of the Tardis and closed the door. The ground did feel kind of weird to her.

"What's weird?" Rory asked in confusion.

"Doctor stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place." Amy said in a huff. She wanted a beach and this certainly wasn't a beach.

The Doctor walked around the other side of the church.

"Doctor, it's freezing and I've dressed for Rio. We are not stopping here."

The Doctor plucked some of the grass that was growing.

"Doctor! You listening to me? It's a graveyard! Your promised me a beach."

"Blue grass. Patches of it all round the graveyard." The Doctor muttered to himself.

Rory, Amy, and Leona joined him. What in the world was he talking about.

"So, Earth, 2020-ish, ten years in your future, wrong continent for Rio, I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshoot." The Doctor said rubbing his face.

Amy looked over and saw two people on the other side of the valley waving at them. "Why are those people waving at us?"

"Can't be." The Doctor whispered to himself.

Rory went to wave, but Amy stopped them.

The Doctor got his binoculars out and looked through them. "It is! It's you two."

"No, we're here. How can we be up there?" Rory asked in confusion.

"Ten years in your future. Come to relive past glories, I'd imagine. Humans, you're so nostalgic."

"We're still together in ten years?" Amy asked shocked.

"No need to sound so surprised." Rory said shaking his head.

"Hey, let's go and talk to them. We can say hi to Future us! How cool is that?" Amy said taking Rory's arm and started to head off in the direction of the future them.

"No, best not, really best not."

Amy looked at him in confusion.

"He's right." Leona said pointing out the fact that the man that she hardly knew was right.

"These things get complicated very quickly, and… oh look! Big mining thing. Oh, I love a big mining thing." He said moving his hands around as he talked.

Leona raised an eyebrow. Now what was that about? Him talking with his hands. Now she was paying attention to him. She hadn't noticed that he occasionally talked with his hands.

"See, way better than Rio! Rio doesn't have a big mining thing."

"We're not going to have a look, are we?" Amy asked sounding disappointed.

"Let's go and have a look!" He said taking Leona's hand in his without even asking her. He headed down into the valley with Leona. "Come on, let's see what they're doing."

"If he can't get us to Rio, how's he ever going to get us back home?" Rory asked Amy.

"Leona is with him. Did you not see, over there? It all works out fine." Amy said reassuring her soon to be husband.

"After everything we've seen, we just drop back into our old lives, the nurse and the kissogram?"

"I guess. They're getting away." She said taking Rory's arm in her hand.

"Hang on. What are you doing with that?" He asked noticing her ring on her finger.

"Engagement ring! I thought you liked me wearing it." Amy complained.

"Amy! You could lose it! Cost… a lot of money, that!"

"Hm…" Amy slipped it off her finger and gave it to him. "Spoilsport."

"Go on. I'll catch up to the three of you" He said going towards the Tardis.

Amy smiled and took off to go and catch up with the Doctor and Leona. "Doctor! Leo!"

DWDWDW

The three of them arrived at the gate that was at the drill site.

"Restricted access. No unauthorised personnel Mm…" He pulled out his sonic and uses it on the gate lock.

"That is breaking and entering." Amy said in shock that he was willing to do this.

"What did I break?" The Doctor said looking back at her. "Sonicing and entering, totally different." He said opening the gate.

Amy went through followed by Leona.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Leona said softly tucking a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear.

"Come on, then." Amy called back to him.

The Doctor looked back the way that they had come. "You're sure Rory'll catch up to us?" He asked in confusion not so sure if Amy's beau would catch up with them.

Amy nodded her head. "He will. Come on."

Leona shook her head. "Is she always like this?"

The Doctor looked at her. He didn't answer Leona's question.

DWDWDW

The three of them were walking down the hallway.

"What about now, can you feel it now?" The Doctor asked Amy.

Amy shook her head. "Honestly, I've got no idea what you're going on about."

Leona looked at the Doctor. "I can feel what you mean."

Amy looked at Leona in confusion.

"The ground doesn't feel like it should." The Doctor explained. He knew that Leona could feel it because Time Jumping witches could always tell when there is something wrong.

"It's ten years in the future, maybe how this ground feels is how it always feels." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Good thought!" The Doctor said with a smile. "But no. It doesn't."

A whirring sound stops him from talking.

"Hear that, drill in startup mode. Afterwaves of a recent seismological shift and blue grass." He puts the blue grass in his mouth. He made a face before spitting it out in his hand.

"Oh, please! Have you always been this disgusting?" Amy complained.

"No, that's recent. What's in…" He entered the room. "Here? Hello." He said seeing Nasreen standing there.

Leona looked around in confusion. This place was truly a bit odd. Nothing she had ever seen before. But she was willing to learn that was for sure.

"Who are you? What're you doing here? And what're you wearing?" The woman asked looking Amy over.

"I dressed for Rio." Amy complained.

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper. "Ministry of Drills, Earth and Science! New Ministry, quite big, just merged, lot of responsibility on our shoulders, don't like to talk about it. What're you doing?" The Doctor questioned the woman.

"None of your business." The woman said crossing her arms.

The Doctor moved over to the monitors. "Leona come here love."

Leona's face flushed to the word love. She walked over to him to see what he wanted.

"Where are you getting these readings from?" The Doctor questioned looking away from the monitor.

Nasreen removed the equipment from the hole. "Under the soil."

A man entered the room. "The drill's up and running again. What's going on? Who are these people?"

The Doctor kneeled down by the hole and tested the soil. He picked some up and allowed to let it fall from his fingers.

"Amy, the Doctor, and Leona. We're not staying, are we, Doctor?" Amy complained. She wanted to go somewhere fun. Not here.

"Why's there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?" The Doctor questioned.

Leona kneeled down next to him. She moved her hand over the pile of earth trying to get a reading off of it. It was one of the things that Time Jumpers had they were able to tell if there was something wrong.

"We don't know, it just appeared overnight." Nasreen said looking at the two of them.

Amy walked over to the hole and peers at it.

The Doctor quickly stood up grabbing Leona's arm and pulling her up off of the ground. "Good, right, you all need to get out of here very fast." He said moving over to the monitor.

Leona looked at him. "Problem?" She questioned.

The Doctor nodded his head.

"Why?" Nasreen asked looking at him.

"What's your name?" He asked looking at her.

"Nasreen Chaudhry."

"Look at the screens, Nasreen, your readings. It's moving."

Amy kneels by the hole.

Tony walked over to Nasreen, the Doctor and Leona. "Hey, that's specialised equipment! Get away from it."

"What is?" Nasreen asked looking at it.

"Doctor, this steam, is that a good thing?" Amy asked looking over at him.

Leona turned her head sharply. She elbowed the Doctor accidentally.

"Ow." He looked over his shoulder. "Shouldn't think so." He said walking over. "it's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting."

"That means we have to get out of here."

"What shouldn't." Nasreen asked in confusion.

The ground began to shake.

"The ground, the soil, the earth, moving, but how?" He ran back over to the computer. "Why?"

"Earthquake?" Amy asked looking at them.

"What's going on?" Tony asked fear rising up in him.

"Doubt it. Cos it's only happening under this room." The Doctor explained to them.

More holes began to form.

"Uh oh…" Leona said grabbing onto the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "It knows we're here. The ground's attacking us."

"No, that's not possible." Nasreen said in shock backing up some.

"Under the circumstances, I suggest…"

"Running!" Leona said shoving Nasreen towards the Doctor.

The two of them ran towards the door.

"Tony!" Nasreen yelled for her team mate.

"Stay back, Amy!" The Doctor yelled to her. "Stay away from the Earth!"

Amy leaped over to help Leona and Tony. "It's okay."

The ground opened up underneath Amy's feet and she is trapped.

"It's pulling me down!" Amy yelled.

Leona grabbed onto Amy's hand.

"Amy!" The Doctor yelled running over to the two of them.

"Doctor! Help me… Something's got me."

The Doctor stretched out onto his stomach matching Leona's body.

"Doctor, the ground's got my legs." She yelled as she sank to her waist.

The Doctor grabbed onto her other hand. The one that Leona didn't have. "We've got you Amy."

Amy felt the tears fall from her eyes. "Okay." She said softly. "Don't let go."

"Never." The Doctor told her.

"Don't worry." Leona said tightening her grip on the ginger haired girl's hand.

"Doctor… Leona… what is it, why is it doing this?"

"Stay calm, keep hold of our hands, don't let go. Your drill, shut it down! Go! Now!"

Nasreen and Tony ran to the control room.

"Can you get me out?"

"Amy try and stay calm. If you struggle, it'll make things worse. Keep a hold of our hands."

Amy nodded her head.

"Everything will be alright." Leona promised Amy.

The Doctor looked over at Leona with loving eyes. There was the part of his Leona that he loved. "I'm not going to let you go." He told Amy. "Neither will Leona."

Amy's arms slipped from their grasp.

Leona pushed herself further grabbing onto her arm again.

"Doctor, it's pulling me down, something is pulling me."

He grabbed onto her wrist with both of his hands. "Stay calm. Hold on, if they can just shut down the drill."

"I can't hold on!"

"I should've destroyed it." Leona said as her knuckles began to turn white with how tight she was gripping onto Amy's arm.

What ever was pulling Amy down was really succeeding in getting her down inside of the earth. She only had her head and arms above the ground. "What's pulling me? What is under the earth? I don't want to suffocate under there."

"Amy…" Leona said tightening her hold on Amy's wrist.

"Concentrate. Don't you give up."

"Tell Rory…"

"No, Amy!"

Amy sunk lower.

"Amy, no!"

Amy was gone.

"No! No!"

The two of them began to dig in the dirt.

"No. No. No. No. No…."

"Doctor." Leona said soft.

"No." He yelled using his sonic on the ground.

"Doctor."

The Doctor pulled Leona close to him. He wasn't about to allow her to disappear as well.

"Where is she?" Nasreen asked as she and Tony came back into the room.

"She's gone… The ground took her."

Leona looked up at him. She never thought that she would see someone so broken. She felt his hold tighten on her. "We will find her." She told him.

The Doctor looked down at her. He knew that they would find Amy and hopefully they would find her alive.

"Is that what happened to Mo?Are they dead?" Tony asked them.

Leona shook her head as the Doctor pulled away from her and began to pace back and forth.

"It's not quicksand. She didn't just sink. Something pulled her in, it wanted her." The Doctor explained. His words coming out faster than what they should've.

"The ground wanted her?" Nasreen asked in confusion.

"You said the ground was dormant, just a patch of earth, when you first saw it this morning. And the drill has been stopped."

"That's right." Tony said looking at the Doctor in confusion. What was this man going on about?

"But when you restarted the drill, the ground fought back."

"So what, the ground wants to stop us drilling? Doctor, that's ridiculous." Nasreen said shaking her head.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver over the area where Amy had disappeared. The ground vibrated.

"Doctor be careful." Leona said softly.

"I'm not saying that, and it's not ridiculous, I just don't think it's right. Oh! Of course! It's bio-programming."

"What?"

"Bio-programing." He said standing up. He claps his hands. "Oh, clever. You use bio-signals to resonate the internal molecular structure of natural objects. It's mainly used in engineering and construction, mostly jungle planets, but that's the way in the future, and not here. What's it doing here?"

"Sorry, did you just say jungle planets?"

"You're not making any sense, man!" Tony said shaking his head.

"He is making fine sense to me." Leona said narrowing her eyes at the two of them.

The Doctor grinned at that. "I'm making perfect sense, you're just not keeping up. The earth, the ground beneath our feet, was bio-programmed to attack."

"Yeah, even if that were possible, which, by the way, it's not, why?" Nasreen said narrowing her eyes at them.

"Stop you drilling. We find what's doing the bio-programming, find Amy, get her back…" He shushed himself.

Leona shook her head.

"Have I gone mad? I've gone mad."

"Doctor." Nasreen said looking at him.

"Sh… Sh…. Silence! Absolute silence. You stopped the drill, right?"

"Yes!"

"And you've only got one drill?"

"Yes!"

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes!" Tony said looking at them.

The Doctor laid down on his stomach.

Leona crossed her arms around her middle. What was he doing?

He heard a whirring sound. "So, if you shut the drill down… why can I can still hear drilling? It's under the ground."

"That's not possible."

Leona pulled him up off of the ground.

He rushed over to the machinery and used his sonic on them.

"Oh, no, what are you doing?"

"A little quiet." Leona asked not looking at the woman that was questioning the Doctor.

"Hacking into your records. Reports, samples, sensors, good, just unite the data, make it all one big conversation, let's have a look. So. We are here and this is your drill hole. 21.009 kilometers. Well done!"

"Thank you. It's taken us a long time."

"Why here, though? Why drill on this site?"

"We found patches of grass in this area, containing trace minerals unseen in this country for 20 million years."

Leona looked at the woman. "The blue grass? Why?"

"Oh, Nasreen, those trace minerals weren't x marking the spot, saying dig here. They were a warning. Stay away. Cos while you've been drilling down… someone else has been drilling up."

"Oh… That's not good." Leona said looking at the screen.

"Oh, beautiful. Network of tunnels all the way down." The Doctor said in awe.

"No, no, we've surveyed that area." Tony told them.

"You only saw what you went looking for."

"You blinded yourself to what was really there." Leona said crossing her arms. Her first time jump was really proving to be an interesting one.

Nasreen pointed to the bottom of the screen. "What are they?"

"Heat signals. Wait, dual readings, hot and cold, doesn't make sense. And now they're moving. Fast. How many people live nearby?"

"Just my daughter and her family. The rest of the staff travel in." Tony told him.

"Grab this equipment and follow me." The Doctor said grabbing onto Leona's hand.

"Why what are we doing?" Nasreen asked looking at him.

The Doctor turned around. "That noise isn't a drill. It's transport. Three of them, 30km down, rate of speed looks about 150km an hour. Should be here in… oh, quite soon, 12 minutes." He said picking up one of the computers.

Leona grabbed something as well.

"Whatever bio-programmed the Earth is on its way up now." He said leaving.

Leona followed him out. "Are you certain about this?"

"Yes."

Leona nodded her head following him. Perhaps they would be getting Amy back very very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know cliff hanger. But it seemed like the best place to stop for the first chapter. The next chapter will be the conclusion to The Hungry Earth. Where will Leona jump next? Which Doctor should she meet? Reviews help on which episodes should be chosen next. What episode would you guys like to see next. Until next time.


	3. Reptile Race

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Hold On. I do apologize for it taking me so long to get Chapter 2 written up, but I really wasn't in the writing mood to write for this story for some reason plus I wanted to add some things into it to make it kind of worthwhile ya know. I hope that you enjoy the conclusion of The Hungry Earth. Without further ado Chapter 2. Allons-y!

**Chapter 2**

Reptile Race

"How can something be coming up when there's only the Earth's crust down there?" Tony asked the Doctor and Leona.

Leona looked at the Doctor with a curious look. How did he know? Hell she, herself didn't even know. All because this was her first jumping trip and she knew all about the rules. Her first jump was the jump that would put her into someone's timeline. At least that was what they had told her when they had taught her everything that she learned.

"You saw the readings!" The Doctor shouted. He didn't like the readings. There was something under the earth and it was perhaps dangerous. He just didn't know how dangerous and with Leona being there and this was her first trip he knew that she wasn't really that much of a help. He had to help her along. It scared him too. It scared him to know that she wouldn't be able to help much compared to the other hers.

"Who are you, anyway? How can you know all this?" Nasreen demanded. She wanted to know. No one would be able to know so much like this.

A whirring sound and red lights streaked across the sky.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Nasreen asked.

"No, no, no!" The Doctor shouted. He took out a sling shot and picked up a rock firing it into the sky. He saw that it hit a forcefield and red lights streaked from where it had impacted at. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out and aimed it at the sky. He closed his eyes as the field surrounding the village and the drill site.

"Doctor?" Leona asked looking at him concerned.

"Energy signal originating from under the Earth. We're trapped." The Doctor told them.

Rory joined them followed by Elliot and Ambrose.

"Doctor! Something weird's going on here, the graves are eating people." Rory said his voice laced over with confusion.

"Not now, Rory! Energy barricade. Invisible to the naked eye. We can't get out and no one from the outside world can get in."

"What?! Ok. What about the Tardis?"

"The what?" Nasreen asked in confusion.

"No, those energy patterns would play havoc with the circuits. With a bit of time, maybe, but we've only got nine and a half minutes."

"What?" Leona asked looking at him.

"Nine and a half minutes to what?" Rory asked in confusion.

"We're trapped. And something's burrowing towards the surface." Nasreen said concerned.

Rory looked around for his fiance. Now where was she? Where was Amy? "Where's Amy?"

"Get everyone inside the church!" He picked up the computer. "Rory, I'll get her back."

"What d'you mean, get her back? Where's she gone?"

"She was taken. Into the Earth."

"How?! why didn't you stop it?!"

"Rory." Leona said softly. "He did try. We both did."

"You both should've tried harder." Rory snapped.

Leona jerked back a little bit. She never had someone say that to her.

"We will find Amy. We'll keep you all safe. I promise. Come on, please. I need you alongside me." He said picking up the case that he had dropped when he heard Rory yell at Leona.

Leona followed the Doctor sadly. She carried the items that she had in her arms going towards the church.

DWDWDW

The Doctor, Nasreen, Tony and Leona were setting up the equipment that they had brought with them.

"So we can't get out, we can't contact anyone. And something, the something that took my husband, is coming up through the Earth?" Ambrose asked looking at the Doctor as if he grown another head. Nothing was making sense to her not in the least bit.

"Yes. If we move quickly enough, we can be ready." The Doctor told her.

"No, stop. This has gone far enough. What is this?"

"He's telling the truth, love." Tony told his daughter. He could only hope that she would understand.

"Come on! It's not the first time we've had no mobile or phone signals. Reception's always rubbish."

"Why don't you silence yourself." Leona snapped. She was getting fed up with this. Was this supposed to be her life now?

Ambrose looked at Leona. "Who the hell are you to tell me to shut up?"

Leona looked at her. "Listen to what they are trying to say." She said shaking her head. She just wanted her to listen.

"Look, Ambrose, we saw the Doctor's friend get taken, okay? You saw the lightning in the sky. I have seen impossible today, and the only person who's made any sense of it, for me, is the Doctor." Nasreen told Ambrose.

"Him?!"

"Me." The Doctor said nodding his head.

"Can you get my dad back?" Elliot asked looking at the Doctor.

Everyone but Leona looked at the Doctor.

"Yes." He walked up to Ambrose. "But I need you to trust me and do exactly as I say from this second onwards because we're running out of time."

"So tell us what to do." Ambrose told him.

"Thank you. We have eight minutes to set up a line of defence. Bring me every phone, camera, every piece of recording or transmitting equipment you can find. Every burglar alarm, every movement sensor, every security light. I want the whole area covered with sensors. Leona you stay with me. Because I'm going to need your help."

Leona nodded her head. "Okay." She said shyly.

DWDWDW

Ambrose and Rory hooked up the cameras at ideal positions.

The Doctor used his sonic on them. He went back into the room and looked at the monitor that was showing what ever that was coming up. "Right, we need to be ready for whatever's coming up." He looked at Elliot. "I need a map of the village, marking where the cameras are going."

"I can't do words. I'm dyslexic."

"Oh, that's alright, I can't make a decent meringue. Draw like your life depends on it, Elliot."

Elliot ran off.

Leona held her breath.

The Doctor looked at the time. "6 minutes 40."

Nasreen watched the time count down.

Tony pulled up an overlay of the village. "Works in quadrants, every movement sensor and tripligh we've got. If anything moves, we'll know."

The Doctor grinned and slapped Tony on the back. "Good lad."

DWDWDW

Four minutes and the Doctor was examining the inside of Ambrose's meals on wheels van.

Leona looked in confusion while he was doing that. Her hands were in her pockets has he did this.

"Oi! What're you doing?" Ambrose yelled at him.

"Resources. Every little helps. Meals on wheels. What've you got here, then. Warmer in the front, refrigerated in the back." The doctor asked looking at Ambrose.

Ambrose put an armful of rifles and a cricket bat on the seat. "Bit chilly for a hideout mind."

"What are those?"

"Like you say, every little helps."

"No! No weapons. It's not the way I do things." The doctor snapped at her.

"You said we're supposed to defend ourselves."

"Oh, Ambrose, you're better than this. I'm asking nicely. Put them away."

Leona nodded her head. "Put them away. We really don't use those." She said softly. "Weapons are bad. They don't settle things that well." She followed the Doctor inside of the Church. "Are you certain that she is going to give up those weapons?"

The doctor looked at her. He knew that this was his Leona even though that this was her first time meeting him. "I don't know."

Elliot runs in with his map and gave it to the doctor.

"Look at that! Perfect! Dyslexia never stopped Da Vinci or Einstein, it's not stopping you."

"I don't understand what you're going to do." Elliott said in confusion. He looked at Leona. "Do you know what he is going to do?"

Leona shook her head. "I don't know what he is going to do." She admitted to him. It was true she didn't know what the Doctor was going to do, but she had a feeling that he was going to do something good and hopefully it was going to be helpful to get Amy back.

"Two phase plan. First, the sensors and cameras will tell us when something arrives. Second, if something does arrive, I use this to send a sonic pulse through that network of devices, pulse which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe."

"Knock them out. Cool."

"Brilliant plan doctor." Leona said clapping her hands.

"Lovely place to grow up, around here."

"Suppose. I want to live in a city one day. Soon as I'm old enough, I'll be off."

"I was the same, where I grew up."

"Did you get away?"

"Yeah."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"So much." The doctor admitted. He missed his home.

He looked over to the woman that was with him. "What about you. Were you the same?"

Leona looked at him in shock. She pursed her pale lips together. "Yes… I just left home." She said softly.

"Just left."

She nodded her head.

"Is it monster coming? Have you met monsters before?" He asked the doctor.

"Yeah." The doctor replied at he continued to looked at the monitors.

"You scared of them?"

"No! They're scared of me."

"Will you really get my dad back?"

"No question." He said getting back to work on his computer.

"I left my headphones at home." He said leaving.

Leona helped the doctor on the computer. "Should we go and check on Rory?" She asked softly.

The Doctor nodded his head at what Leona had said to him.

The two of them walked out together to the graveyard.

Rory was setting up a camera on one of the gravestones trying to be as respectful as possible.

"How're you doing?" The Doctor asked him.

"It's getting darker." Rory said looking up at the sky seeing the light was being blocked. "How can it be getting dark so quickly.

"Shutting out light from within the barricade. Trying to isolate us in the dark. Meaning that…" Leona looked at the Doctor.

They heard a rumbling sound.

"It's here." The doctor said grabbing her hand.

Leona felt a little spark go through her hand. Now that was different, and it felt funny too. She had never had experienced such a thing in her life.

Ambrose came up to them. "Come on. We got to get back to the church."

The four of theme began to head back to the church.

Ambrose tried to open the door. "I can't open it. It keeps sticking. The wood's warped."

The doctor tried to opened the door as well. "Any time you want to help!" He shouted at Rory.

"Can't you sonic it?"

"It doesn't do wood."

"That's rubbish."

"Oi. Don't diss the sonic."

"Oi." Leona snapped.

The three of them looked at Leona.

She moved her hands in the shooing motion.

The doctor's eyes went wide. "Leona…"

"I can do a wooden door it's not hard. I can fix it so it's not warped. Trust me. I wasn't going to blast it if that's what you think I was going to do." She said scoffing rolling her eyes at him.

The doctor looked at her flabbergasted.

The two of them moved away from the door.

Her hands began to glow silver and gold and she lightly touched the door fixing the door. She moved away from the door and looked at the doctor with a small smile on her lips. "Now try."

"What was that." Ambrose asked.

"Don't ask." The Doctor said softly.

Ambrose opened the door easily.

The four of them walked into the church.

"See if we can get a fix." The doctor said as the door slammed behind them as he ran to the computer. He began to narrow down the area on with the program Tony had set up. The computer sparked and the power went out.

"No power." Tony said looking around. They had no other power source.

"It's deliberate." The doctor said groaning a little bit.

"What do we do now?" Rory ask softly.

Tony turned on a torch.

"Nothing. We've got nothing. They sent an energy surge to wreck our systems."

"Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?" Rory asked in concern the nurse side of him coming out worrying about others that were around him.

"I'm fine." Nasreen said softly.

"I'm good." Tony said in agreement.

"Me too." Ambrose said agreeing as well.

There was a loud rumbling as well.

"Doctor what was that?" Rory asked softly.

"It's like the holes at the drill station." Tony admitted.

"Is this how they happened?" Nasreen asked looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor kneeled then leaned over listening to the ground. "It's coming up through the final layer of the earth."

"What is?!"

The Doctor quickly stood up.

The banging stopped.

"The banging's stopped." Tony said looking around.

Ambrose looked around the room cautiously. "Where's Elliot? Has anyone seen Elliot? Did he come in? Was he in when the door shut? Who counted him back in? Who saw him last?"

"We did." The Doctor said pointing at himself and Leona.

"Where is he?"

"He said he was going to get headphones."

"And you let him go? He was out there on his own?" She yelled at him.

Leona put herself in front of the doctor.

Tony put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

There was a pound on the church door. "Mum! Grandpa Tony! Let me in."

Ambrose rushed to the door.

"Let me in."

"He's out there! Help me."

The pounding continues on the door. "Open the door! Mum! There's something here."

Everyone is working on the door except for Leona who looks tired.

"Why isn't she helping?" Ambrose yelled at the Doctor.

"She is tired. Can't you see that." The doctor looked over at Leona sadly. She was still young. She needed time to replenish her magic she was still too young to be using so much magic in one day. As she got older she would be able to use more as the days grew on. But right now with a time jump and using magic in the same day she needed sleep and he knew that.

"Push Elliot, push, Elliot!"

"Mum!"

"Hurry up!"

"Mummy."

"Come one." Tony got the door open.

"Elliot!"

They ran out side.

"Where is he?" She ran out. "He was here. He was here! Elliot." She ran into the graveyard.

"Ambrose, don't go running off." The doctor called after her.

"Ambrose!" Tony ran after her.

"Elliot! It's mum!" She saw Elliot's headphones laying on the ground. "No!"

A creature knocks her down. It is a reptilian.

"Get off of me!"

Tony knocked it away from his daughter.

It lashed out with it's tongue getting Tony with it running away.

Tony gripped his neck in pain.

"Dad!"

The Doctor, Rory, and Leona ran up to them.

"What happened?" The doctor asked urgently.

"My dad's hurt." Ambrose said looking him over.

"Get him into the church now."

"Elliot's gon. They've killed him, haven't they?"

"I don't think so. They've taken three people, when they could've just killed them up here. There's still hope, Ambrose. There is always hope."

"Then why have they taken him?" Ambrose asked crying.

"I don't know. I'll find Elliot, I promise. But first I've gotta stop this attack. Please, get inside the church."

Ambrose helped her father "Come on dad." She helped him back to the church.

"So what now?" Rory asked looking at the two of them.

Leona looked at the Doctor, what were they going to do?

The Doctor put a pair of Sunglasses and walked down the street. He looked at his hand and smiled. He saw something that didn't give off heat. "Cold blood. I know who they are." The doctor goes by the meals on wheels van whistling, he saw the reflection of the creature. He spinned out of the way as it attacked and used the fire extinguisher.

The creature screamed.

Rory jumped from the back yelling.

Leona jumped from the side and the three of them pushed it into the refrigerated back and locked the door.

"We got it!" Rory said in shock.

"Defending the planet with meals on wheels."

"You sound like you are both shocked that it wouldn't work." Leona asked looking at the two of them.

A rumbling noise stopped their celebration.

"What was that?" Rory asked looking around.

"Sounds like they're leaving." The doctor said in wonder.

"Without this one?"

The darkness goes away and the sun was allowed to shine through.

"Looks like we scared them off." Rory said with a smile.

"I don't think so." The doctor said shaking his head.

"No... " Leona said softly. "That is not the case now." Leona hung her head. Maybe they shouldn't have done that. "Now both sides have hostages." She leaned against the meals on wheels vehicle. She rubbed her face. "Great this was something that we didn't want to step into Doctor was it?"

The Doctor looked over at her. He wasn't sure why she was acting like this. He had never seen her like this before, but then again this was her first meeting with him and he didn't know how she was with him when he first met her. So this was something way way different.

DWDWDW

Rory sat on a toppled grave stone marker as The Doctor and Leona came around to the front of the church.

"How…" Leona said to him.

"I've met these creatures before, different branch of the species, but all the same." He said before entering the basement.

Leona followed him.

"Let's see if our friend's thawed out."

"Are you sure? The two of you by yourselves?" Rory asked looking at the Doctor and Leona's retreating forms.

The creature is sitting on the floor in the shadows.

"Very sure."

"But the sting…"

"Venom gland takes 24 hours to recharge." He looked at the creature. "Am I right?"

"He knows what he is doing." Leona said looking at Rory.

"I'll be fine." The Doctor said confirming what Leona had told him.

Rory leaves the two of them to walk down the stairs.

The reptilian creature moved towards them. It's hands were bound.

The Doctor held up his hands and Leona followed the Doctor's moves.

"I'm the Doctor. And this is Leona. We've come to talk. I'm going to remove your mask." The doctor kneeled down and removed its mask carefully revealing its face. "You are beautiful. Remnant of bygone age on planet Earth. And by the way, lovely mode of travel! Geothermal currents, projecting you up through a network of tunnels. Gorgeous! Mind if I sit?"He stood up. "Now." He placed two folding chairs down letting Leona sit down first.

Leona carefully sat down in front of the creature.

The Doctor carefully sat down next. "Your people have a friend of mine. I want her back. Why did you come to the surface. What do you what? Oh, I do hate a monologue. Give us a bit back. How many are you?"

"I'm the last of my species." The creature replied.

"Really? No. 'Last of species', the Klepari Defence. As an interrogation defence, it's a bit old hat, I'm afraid."

"I'm the last of my species."

"No. You're really not. Because I'm the last of my species and I know it sits in a heart." He wouldn't tell Leona, she would find out soon enough that she would be the last of her kind soon enough. She would find out in her third life even though she didn't join in until her fifth life with the the doctor that had ended it all. "So don't insult me. Let's start again. Tell me your name."

"Alaya."

"How long had your tribe been sleeping under the Earth, Alaya? It's not difficult to work out. You're 300 million years out of your comfort zone. Question is, what woke you now?"

"We were attacked."

"The drill, doctor." Leona said looking at him.

"Our sensor detected a threat to our life support systems. The warrior class was activated to prevent the assault. We will wipe the vermin from the surface and reclaim our planet."

"Do we have to say vermin? They're really very nice." The doctor said wincing a little bit.

"Primitive apes."

"Extraordinary species. You attack them, they'll fight back. But, there's a peace to brokered here. I can help you with that."

"This land is ours. We lived here long before the apes." Alaya said sneering a little bit.

"Doesn't give you automatic right to it now, I'm afraid. Humans won't give up the planet."

"So we destroy them."

"You underestimate them."

"You underestimate us."

"One tribe of homo reptilia against six billion humans, you've got your work cut out."

She stood up. "We did not initiate combat. Be we can still win."

"Tell me where my friend is. Give us back the people who were taken."

"No."

The doctor stood up and sighed. "I'm not going to let you provoke a war, Alaya." He folded up the chair and put it away.

Leona did the same. "What is the plan."

"There will be no battle here today."

The two of them headed for the door.

"The fire of war is already lit. A massacre is due."

The doctor stopped causing Leona to bump into him. His arms went backwards wrapping around her. "Not while we're here."

"I'll gladly die for my cause. What will you sacrifice for yours?"

The Doctor pulled Leona with him up the stairs.

DWDWDW

The Doctor, Rory, Tony are sitting while Ambrose, Nasreen and Leona are standing there.

"You're going to what?" Rory asked in shock. He couldn't believe it what the hell was he thinking of doing this?

"I'm going to go down below the surface, to find the rest of the tribe. To talk to them."

"You're going to negotiate with these aliens?" Ambrose asked looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"They're not aliens!" The doctor said looking at Ambrose.

"Doctor." Leona snapped at him.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "They're Earth...liens. Once know as the Silurian race, or some would argue, Eocenes, or Homo reptilia. Not monsters, not evil." He stood up from his seat.

Leona nodded her head. "Well, only just as evil as you are." She pointed out sticking her hands in the pockets of her shorts.

"They are the previous owners of the planet, that's all. Look, from their point of view, you're the invaders. Your drill was threatening their settlement. Now, the creature in the crypt. Her name's Alaya. She's one of their warriors dn she's my best bargaining chip. I need her alive. If she lives, so do Elliot and Mo and Amy. Because I will find them. While I'm gone with Leona, you four people, in this church, in this corner of the planet, Earth, you have to be the best of humanity."

"What if they come back? Shouldn't we be examining this creature, dissecting it, finding its weak points?" Tony asked looking at them.

"No dissecting! No examining!" Leona snapped as flashes of gold and silver flashed around her scaring them.

"Leona sweetheart you're scaring them." The doctor said softly.

Leona took a deep breath.

"Don't let your anger get the best of you."

She closed her eyes. "Sorry."

"We return their hostage, they return ours. Nobody gets harmed. We can land this, together. If you are the best you can be. You are decent, brilliant people. Nobody diest today. Understand?"

Everyone nodded their head.

Nasreen applauded but stopped nervously when no one else joined in.

Leona and the Doctor walked out of the Church and head towards the Tardis.

"Hope you have a better time landing her this time."

"You aren't going to let me live that down are you?"

Leona shook her head. "I landed hard. I think I bruised something."

"I'll make it better."

"Who says I'm going to be around? I'm a time jumper remember."

"I know Leona I know darling."

Nasreen ran up behind them.

"No, sorry, no, what're you doing?"

"Coming with you, of course! What is it, some kind of transport pod?" She asked curiously.

"Oh boy." Leona said pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew that this wasn't going to end that well.

"Sort of, but you're not… coming with us."

Tony joined them. "He's right, you're not."

"I have spent all my life excavating the layers of this planet. And now you want me to stand back while you head down into it with her? I don't think so."

The doctor looked at his watch and looked at Leona.

Leona looked at him and gave him the impatient look.

The doctor groaned. "I don't have time to argue."

"I thought we were in a rush."

"It'll be dangerous."

"Oh, so's crossing the road."

"Oh for goodness' sake, alright, then! Come on!" He unlocked the Tardis and went inside.

Leona quickly followed him.

Tony stopped Nasreen. "Come back safe."

"Of course." Nasreen said before going in. She did a double take looking around.

"Welcome aboard the Tardis. Now don't touch anything! Very precious."

Nasreen walked over from the doorway. "No way. But that's… this is…." She hit him on the arm. "Fantastic! What does it do?"

"Everything! I'm hoping, if we're going down, that barricade won't interfere."

The Tardis pitches drastically.

The three of them clinged to the console.

"Now what?" Leona groaned holding on tightly.

"Did you touch something?" He yelled at Nasreen.

"No. Isn't this what it does?"

"I'm not doing anything. We've been hijacked. I can't stop it. They've must've sensed the electromagnetic field." He looked at the monitor. "They're pulling the Tardis down into the Earth."

"Oh that is just lovely." Leona groaned. "A bumpy trip for us again eh Doctor."

"Sorry sweetheart. Didn't mean for this to happen to us darling."

"Of course you didn't."

They landed harshly on the ground.

"Oi."

"Where are we?" Nasreen asked looking up from from her spot on the floor.

The Doctor quickly got up off of the floor running to the door.

Leona got up and followed the doctor shaking her head. His antics were quite childish she sort of thought.

Nasreen got up following.

He opened the door and held his hand outside of the door before stepping out.

Leona jumped out of the Tardis landing close to the Doctor.

Nasreen came out and water dripped onto the top of her head.

The doctor whistled in amazement. "Looks like we fell through the bottom of their tunnel system. Don't suppose it was designed for handling something like this."

"How far down are we?" Nasreen asked curiously wanting to know the answer.

Leona looked at him wanting to know the answer as well. She saw the look on his face and knew that he was calculating the amount in his brain right at that moment.

"A lot more than 21km."

"So why aren't we burning alive?"

"Don't know. Interesting isn't it?"

"It's like this is everyday to you!"

"Not every day. Every other day." He admitted, as he headed down one of the tunnels after grabbing onto Leona's hand.

Nasreen after a delay follows quickly.

They walked through the tunnels slowly as the Doctor and Leona walked past an opening.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Nasreen asked softly stopping.

"We're looking for a small tribal settlement. Probably housing around a dozen homo reptilia, Maybe less." The doctor explained to her.

Nasreen came out and looked out at something that was bathed in a golden light. "One small tribe." She said slowly.

The Doctor and Leona came back to see what Nasreen was looking at.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied.

"Maybe a dozen."

The doctor and Leona joined her.

"Ah."

"Maybe more than a dozen." The doctor said sheepishly.

"That is more like an entire civilization living beneath the Earth Doctor." Leona said looking at him. "And we are so screwed."

The Doctor looked at her sadly. "I didn't know that. I thought that it would be only a dozen."

"We got an entire civilization down here just like my people." Leona said shaking her head.

The doctor felt his hearts constrict in his chest. He knew that she didn't know what happened to her people. He couldn't tell her. She wasn't ready yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be Cold Blood to finish up the Hungry Earth to finish up the Episode and then it is off to well that will be a surprise on who she will be meeting next. You will find out who she will be meeting at the end of Chapter 4. Which Doctor will she meet next you will find out soon enough. Until next time.


End file.
